Night In Vegas
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ross and Rachel spend a romantic night in Las Vegas.


_**This is AU. Does not follow any episode. A story idea I had. As you will read, Monica and Chandler are together. They have to be. It's not right to write a story where they aren't. :P  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. This is heated but not graphic or explicit in anyway.  
**_

* * *

Rachel sat in the pretty purple apartment that sat above the popular coffee house Central Perk. It was a hot day in the city and she was never more glad for the invention of air conditioning. Her best friend Monica Bing was out shopping with her other best friend Phoebe. They were gathering supplies for a girl's night. It had been a long time since they had a sleepover. Yes maybe they were too old for that now but they had so much fun the last time. When they had ordered pizza found out it was G. Stephanopoulos'! And he was right across the street in another building. How they pleaded he would "drop the towel." They laughed and talked out on the balcony. She recalled gossiping about the three guys. Joey, Chandler and Ross. Wondering how each of them fared in the bedroom.  
Monica of course was horrified to be discussing her brother's abilities. It was not something she wished to picture in her head. Rachel did note that Monica seemed pretty eager to discuss what Mr. Chandler Bing may be like. She had suspected that the brunette may have had a tiny little crush on him but she never pressed her on it. Rachel figure it was something that may just pass. Well now Monica was married to one Chandler Bing and she was thrilled for her. They made such a terrific pair. Yes Monica was just what Chandler needed and vice versa. It was sweet that the perfect guy for Monica was one who once called her "fat" back in 1987. Then she loses all the weight turning into a stunning beauty (not that Rachel ever thought Monica was not pretty because she most certainly did think she was) and Chandler falls over himself wishing to be with her. It was romantic. At least in Rachel's mind.

Chandler at the moment was at a conference in New Jersey so Monica decided to invite her two best friends and the idea for a sleepover theme was born. Well actually Phoebe was just invited. Her best friend Rachel was actually staying with her and Chandler in her old bedroom temporarily. She was living at Joey's place but there had been a fire in her bedroom due to a faulty wire. Monica was more than happy to allow her to stay with her and Chandler. As much as she loved Chandler, the brunette did miss her friend and it was nice having her around. Ross had offered to allow her to stay with him but she declined saying he was just looking for an excuse to make her move in with him early. Ross. She smiled lowering the magazine she had been reading. How she loved him so.

The best thing that ever happened to her. The greatest guy she had ever known in her life. He was the reason she wished to spending those Thanksgivings at the Geller's. She was aware of his crush on her and it flattered her. Plus she had always thought he was kind of cute. Rachel also had thought at the time that he would maybe finally get the courage to ask her out on a date. Yes she had been seeing Chip Matthews but she was not serious about him. If Ross had asked her on a date, she would have dumped Chip in a second. She recalled that one Thanksgiving when Ross announced he had met Carol. It was like a knife jabbing in her heart. How could he find another! She was right there!  
It killed her. Maybe that is why she was so quick to be with Barry. Get even with him for…stupid yes. They both had been pretty stupid over the years. But no more. She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. A beautiful ring it was. Stunning diamond with a pale blue diamond setting. Rachel was convinced it had to cost him a fortune but Ross did not care. He wanted her to have that ring. It was so romantic when he had proposed to her. He took her to the planetarium where they they first…had been together. He lit up the star ceiling with the words Marry Me Rachel. Tears came to her eyes and when she finally stopped crying she squeaked out a loud resounding YES!

Monica and Phoebe were thrilled for her and of course Monica got out her wedding book with all the different wedding scenarios and possible dress ideas. As much as she appreciated the brunette and her organization she pleaded with her friend to step back a bit and allow her plan what she wanted not a second wedding for herself. As a compromise, Rachel allowed Monica to be the wedding coordinator just as long as she coordinated what she wanted.

The door to the apartment opened and Rachel thought it was Phoebe and Monica returning. "Hey guys…I was looking at this magazine…what do you think of this hairdo for the wedding….I kind of like this updo look. Ross always did like my hair up…"

"He sure did." Ross said coming up behind her as she sat on the chair. His lips going to her neck.

Rachel giggled. "Ross…what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Yankees game with Joey."

"I was." He said kissing her once more before straightening up. "But I canceled."

"Canceled? Why did you cancel?" Rachel asked surprised. "I thought you were looking forward to it."

"Well." Ross smiled. "I thought it may be more fun to do something else."

"Something else? What something else?"

"I don't know like..go to Vegas."

Rachel looked at him perplexed. "Vegas? You and Joey are going to Vegas?"

"No YOU and I are going to Vegas. Surprise!" He said presenting her with two plane tickets.

"What…Ross…What is this all about?" She asked confused standing up. "Why are we going to Vegas?"

"It's our anniversary." The scientist replied.

"Anniversary? Ross we aren't even married yet. I don't understand…"

"It's the anniversary of our Vegas wedding." Ross beamed. "The night you and I got married."

"The night…" Rachel's eyes went wide. "Oh my God….it is! I didn't…I can't believe you remembered that….Oh you are so sweet" She said throwing her arms around him. "I love you…You planned this all out for me? This is so wonderful.."

"I was hoping you would like it. I made up the whole baseball game thing. I didn't want you to suspect anything." He smiled. "Now go pack…you and I are headed for Vegas!"

"Wait Wait I have to tell Monica and Phoebe…"

"No you don't." Ross said. "They aren't really out at the store. It was just ruse…They are actually over at Carol and Susan's watching Ben while they are out of town. They just made up the sleepover thing. I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Oh I love you!" Rachel said again kissing him. She then let go. "Okay. I'm going to go pack!" She hurried to her bedroom quickly packing a suitcase. Of course she had to throw in some sexy nightgowns. Ross loved her in them.

She finished packing and went back to the living room. "Okay. I'm ready."

Ross looked her over in her tight fitting sleeveless dress. He loved the way she looked in it. "You are so pretty." He said getting aroused. "I love you."

Rachel walked up to him placing a kiss on lips. "I love you too. Now you just hold on there Tiger and wait till we get to Vegas."

"We have time before our flight to partake in the physical act of love…."

Rachel smiled pushing him away. "We can partake in that in Vegas." She then went over picking up her bag and walked to the door. He followed her out as if in a trance.

They arrived at the airport and boarded their flight sitting in first class. Ross wanted to make this extra special. He promised he would not draw on her this time and Rachel swore she would not wet his pants. She settled in her seat sipping a glass of merlot while Ross drank his white wine spritzer. Rachel then fell asleep on his shoulder snuggling up close to him. A few hours later, their plane landed and Rachel awoke immediately grabbing her compact to check...Ross laughed at her. "I told you I would not draw on you."

"I know I know but I had to check to make sure."

They exited the plane and Ross had a limo waiting to take them to the casino/hotel. The very one they had stayed at previously. Rachel walked up to the front desk. "Hello." She greeted the female desk clerk.

"Hello." The clerk said warmly. "Welcome to Las Vegas."

Ross came up behind Rachel putting his arms around her and kissing her neck causing her to giggle. "Ross…" She smiled before turning back to the clerk. "Sorry…it's our anniversary." She said with slight squeal.

"I understand." The clerk replied with a laugh. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes.." Ross spoke. "Under the name Geller. Ross Geller."

She checked her computer. "Yes…here is it…The deluxe suite."

"Deluxe suite.." Rachel grinned at Ross. "Nice…"

Ross kissed the top of her head before the clerk handed the keys to the room. "Enjoy your stay." She said to them pleasantly.

"Thank you we will." Rachel said as they walked to the elevator. The bell hop was taking care of their bags. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Ross took a hold of her and began kissing her lips. Rachel wrapped her arms around him tightly. She released the kiss and smiled. "Ross this was so sweet of you. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. "I just thought it would be nice for us to enjoy Vegas sober this time."

Rachel laughed. "Yes it would be nice to enjoy it while not drunk."

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out heading down to their room. Rachel was in awe when they headed inside. "Wow. Ross…this is…Can you afford this?" Her eyes went to the elegant cream colored couch and matching chair. A huge flat screen TV on the wall. An electric fire place with white bricks. Soft plush cream colored carpet. Crystal lamps.

"Hey nothing is too good for you." He replied. "Don't you worry about it."

The bell hop had brought their bags inside. "Enjoy your stay." He smiled before leaving after Ross had tipped him.

"Ross this has to be costing you…" She was cut off by his lips kissing hers. "I told you." He said. "You just enjoy and have a good time. It's okay. Really."

"Okay." She said. She then noted the big sunken Jacuzzi. "Oh Ross…look!" She exclaimed. "Oh we have to use this!"

"Oh we will…"He said taking her in his arms. "Don't you worry about that."

Ross swept Rachel up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom where there was a huge king sized bed with pale pink satin sheets and rose colored bedspread. He set her down on the pink colored carpet. "I love you Rachel Green." He said brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Since 9th grade typing. I loved you."

"Ross…I…I loved you too." She said tears coming to her eyes. "I never told you but…I had a crush on you too."

"You did?"

"Yes. I..I spent Thanksgiving with your family because well…I knew you would be there. It gave me an excuse to see you. I had hoped that you would ask me out but you didn't….then when you said you met Carol. It hurt me. I know I was dating Chip but…if you had asked me out..I would have dumped him. I really would have. You then married Carol and..well I thought maybe I wasn't good enough for you. So I went with Barry thinking that this was the type of man I should be with. But when the wedding was going to take place…I couldn't do it…I could not marry him. I knew that my fantasy of you showing up declaring you loved me and sweeping me away was not going to come true. So I ran out of there. Ross I always loved you. I want you to know that. I….I wish my first had been you. I actually wanted it to be you. But I got it in my head that you wouldn't...None of those other guys I was with ever meant to me what you mean to me. Paolo was nothing compared to you. Mark…I did not love him. I want you to know that I never ever had any feelings for him. It was only ever you."

"Rachel…I love you so much. I hated seeing you with those guys. I knew they were not good enough for you. You deserved better."

"Well now I have something better." Rachel said softly. "I have you."

Ross pulled her into his arms and passionately captured her lips in a deep kiss. His hands went to the back of her dress pulling the zipper down. The garment was pushed off her body and fell to the floor. His eyes went over her thinking she had the most perfect body in the world. The shape of her breasts, her smooth creamy skin. His lips went to hers again and her fingers began to unbutton his shirt and she peeled it off. It was discarded to the floor. His hands went back up to her face as he kissed her lips once more. Rachel's hands went to his belt fumbling to undo it. His zipper was pulled down and her hand took hold of him. He groaned at her touch. "Like this.." She whispered hotly in his ear.

"Oh yes…" He replied. "Yes…"

Rachel kept stroking him with her soft delicate hand and he thought he would explode.  
He then lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. His mouth captured hers and they were lost in a very intense kiss. His mouth drifted to her round plump breasts and her head went back as he took hold of her erect nipple. "Ross…" She sighed. "Ross.."

His hand went up her leg and began to cause her pleasure like she had never known. "Oh God…Ross…Oh yes..yes baby…Oh…" She writhed on the bed enjoying what he was inflicting upon her. Her climax was starting and she cried out his name in a fit of passion.

It was not long before she felt his hard member inside her. She clutched him tightly loving his every movement. "Ross…Oh God…Yes…"

His breathing was hard and fast. He was totally focused on making sure she received the optimal amount of pleasure. His thrusts then came on harder and deeper. "Ross! " She exclaimed. "Ross…Oh yes Ross! Ross!"

"Rachel…." He cried as he pumped into her. "Rachel…Oh God..Rachel…"

"Ross… Baby….Yes…Oh God…" Rachel felt like her body was on fire. Her release came on hard and she sunk down on the bed. "Ross…Oh God…that was amazing." She said slightly breathless.

He placed kisses down her neck. "I love you." He said. "I love you so much."

Round two then began and Rachel felt like he was going to kill her. Her fingers dug into his back as she felt something wonderful building up inside her waiting to be unleashed. "Ross…Oh…Aahhh…Yes…" She groaned. Her climax came on strong and was soon released like a flood from a floodgate.

It was not long before they were in that Jacuzzi that Rachel had been eyeing earlier. She groaned as his tongue licked her wet hard nipple. "Yes…" She groaned. "Ross…"  
The water was splashing about as they began to increase the heat and passion. He held her close thrusting hard into her willing body. Rachel's hands were clutching his shoulders as he rode her body. The radio was playing and the song Get Ready by the Temptations was playing. Rachel grinned as she listened to the lyrics Get ready cause here I come. She giggled as Ross sang the tune in her ear..not the exact lyrics…he changed them up a bit and made them a little dirty, get ready cause you're going to come. "Oh Ross…" She moaned. "Yes…Yes…" Her orgasm came on again. "Ross…you are so incredible…"

It was later they were back in the bedroom continuing their passion for one another.  
Rachel smiled happily snuggled him to him. "Ross…I thought we were supposed to be enjoying Vegas…"

"I am enjoying it." He grinned kissing the top of her head.

"Me too." She said climbing on top of him. "Let me show you just how much." She said before leaning down and kissing his lips. His arms went around her tightly while the Vegas lights shined in their room.

The End.


End file.
